1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for making nano materials and, particularly, to a method for making a silicon nano-structure.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Silicon is one of the most favored materials in the semiconductor industry, and it has been used in the IC industry for many years. Silicon nano materials have been applied in such things as field emission electronic devices, solar batteries and diluted magnetic semiconductor devices, due to their outstanding mechanical and electrical properties. Therefore, achieving various silicon nano materials is desirable.
A conventional method for making a silicon nano material includes the following steps: providing a silicon wafer; forming a metal catalyst layer on a surface of the wafer; putting the wafer with catalyst layer into a quartz tube; introducing a silicon-containing gas and hydrogen gas into the quartz tube; and heating the quartz tube to a temperature of 500˜1000° C. to grow a silicon nano material.
However, there are some drawbacks to using this method. Firstly, the step of forming a metal catalyst layer on the wafer is usually preformed in vacuum and requires a depositing device, thus increasing costs. Secondly, the metal catalyst is gold, copper or iron, which have high melting points and low growing efficiency.
What is needed, therefore, is a method of making silicon nano-structure that will reduce the cost.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of the present method for making the silicon nano-structure, in at least one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.